


Come to Bed

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants Patricks to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

Patrick sat on the couch, cross legged, laptop balanced on his lap. His pale fingers were flying across the keyboard, brow furrowed in concentration.

It was pissing Pete off. Patrick should be in bed with Pete, instead of working on something. Honestly. Pete was already in his night clothes, which really only consisted of his boxers. "Patrick." Pete whined, and grabbed the laptop.

Patrick looked up, eyebrow raised. "What, Pete?" Patrick didn't look like he was going to be putting up with Pete's shenanigans this night.

"Come to bed." Pete says in a commanding tone, and Patrick's eyebrow shot up even further. Pete knew it was pointless to try to order Patrick around. He never listened.

Pete straddled his lap, placing the laptop aside. "Please?" He asked, nuzzling Patrick's neck.

Patrick sighed deeply, annoyed. "Pete, I gotta finish this." His hands gripped Pete's waist, however.

Pete frowned into his porcelain skin. "Or you can come." Pete said suggestively, and Patrick groaned. Pete tugged at the hem of Patricks shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Pete's fingers fumbled with the fly of his jeans, and Patrick grabbed his hands. "Fine, fine." Patrick relented, and stood.

Pete grinned and grabbed his hand, and brought him to the bedroom, pushing him against the mattress. Patrick quickly flipped them over, pinning Pete to the mattress, grinding his hips against Pete's.

Pete whimpered as Patrick lowered his head, pretty pink lips mouthing at the bulge in Pete's boxers. After a moment of teasing, Patrick lowered the boxers and brought his tongue to the head teasingly, swiping his tongue across the slit. "Taste so good." Patrick moaned, and Pete bucked his hips, whining.

"Lube?" Patrick asked, bringing his face away from Pete's throbbing erection. "Right there." Pete gasps, throwing his head toward the night stand where the lube was. Patrick lowered his head again, kissing the head of Pete's cock. After he rose, and crawled over to the lube, snatching it and returning back to Pete, placing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

Pete came as Patrick was thrusting into him ten minutes later, screaming his name. Pete had always been a screamer, and nothing satisfied Patrick more than Pete's fingernails raking down his sides, calling his name.

Moments later Patrick comes with a cry, spilling deeply into Pete. Both Patrick and Pete's chests are heaving, skin on fire. Pete bring his head up to muzzle his cheek against Patricks, and Patrick grunts and pulls out, slipping the condom off and tying it, throwing it into the trash can in the corner of the room.

Patricks arms envelop Pete, and he presses a kiss to his forehead affectionately. "Thanks for coming to bed, 'Tricky." Pete grins, licking a dollop of sweat off of Patricks forehead.


End file.
